Meant To Be
by Krazzy Ladie
Summary: How can I stop crying when the only one who can make me stop is the one that made me start?   Jasper x OC


**Well, I just found out that there's another snow day tomorrow, so I decided to pull out my laptop and write a random one-shot. If you're not a Twilight fan, then I'm sorry you're delusional enough to click on a **_**Twilight**_** fic, although I'm not their biggest fan either (I respect them, that's it), this idea just popped into my head and I thought "Why not?" Also, this will be dedicated to my friend Polly, whom I haven't seen in almost a year since she moved away (I love you!).**

**BTW-This will be terrible, but it will help me practice, because I haven't had enough experience to describe love and whatnot, so please don't hate this because of that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even Polly, since she's a real person.**

It was midnight. Earlier the seniors had graduated from Forks High and now almost every single one of them were at the Cullen's house for a killer graduation party. I, personally, wasn't even thinking about going, but Alice kept asking me nonstop until I finally agreed. When the Cullens first arrived at the school four years ago, I had a crush on Jasper the moment I saw him. His long caramel-colored hair and golden eyes attracted me in way that I just couldn't comprehend, but once I learned he was with Alice, I immediately stopped my schoolgirl crush. It's not like I can like one of my best friend's boyfriends behind their back, that's just wrong!

Also earlier today, Alice had confessed to me that she and Jasper had recently become friends, not lovers, because she felt that someone else was the right person for him. This confession got me all confused about my feelings, so we discussed this change all day after the graduation with Bella, Edward's girlfriend, while we shopped for outfits for the party. I tried to insist that my regular skinny jeans and converse were just fine, but she ended up dragging me along anyway. She ended up paying for my outfit, because I don't have the money, which made my day all the more worthwhile.

I arrived at the party with my auburn hair pulled up to the side and held together with a black rose, wearing a form-fitting, strapless purple dress that stopped right above my knees, and silver flats. Walking up the steps, I was greeted by Jasper, Alice, and Edward's adopted brother, Emmett.

"Polly," he whistled, "you look hot!"

I blushed, "Thanks, Emmett. Are you going to let me in?" it took him a minute to realize that he was blocking the doorway.

"Sorry, Come on in! Enjoy the party!" As I stepped into their slightly modern house, I looked around for someone I recognized to talk to. Luckily, Alice and Bella were just on the other side of the room, so I made my way over to them. My ears perked up to the wonderful sound of Jasper's voice and I glanced over to my left. There he was, whispering in some girl's ear, causing her to giggle and blush.

Tears filled my eyes as I ran through the group of dancing people towards the back door. I kept running, running deeper and deeper into the forest until I realized that, with tears glazing my vision, I could easily run into a tree, and I was clearly lost. I sat down against the nearest tree and just started sobbing. The _one_ guy I have _ever_ liked was taken, and then, to my happiness, he was single, and now, now I'm just all confused. I tried to dry my eyes, but every time I started to calm down, I thought of _him_ and cried all over again.

A moment later, I heard a twig snap and I looked up. To my astonishing surprise, the guy who made me start crying and the one that can make me stop, stood there, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I stood up and tried to dry my eyes, but my hands were all ready wet from my tears.

"Polly…what's wrong?" Jasper seemed to be in pain, more so than usual, as he stepped forward; I turned away.

"I think I love you, but I know you don't feel the same," I said under my breath, almost inaudible. I started to walk away, but I immediately was stopped from something in my path. I looked up to see Jasper, blocking me. As he took my hands, my heart started to beat faster and my breathing became irregular; this is always how I felt about him.

"You feel…confused, undying love, sadness," he said, raising my hands to his lips and kissing each of my fingers. After releasing my hands, he lifted his palm to my cheek and wiped away the tears before he leaned down and touched my lips with his. I was so surprised that I gasped, which Jasper took full advantage of. As his tongue entered my mouth, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into a deeper kiss. I expected it to be rough, but it was the most gentle kiss I have ever had, so I decided to up the stakes and pull ourselves even closer together, if it was even possible. We finally broke the kiss, but his lips still lingered on mine, making me kiss him once more.

"But, I thought—" he put his finger to my lips to silence me.

"I've always loved you, Polly. Always. That's why Alice wanted us to be just friends, she knew that you and I were meant to be."

"What about that girl, at the party?"

"We were planning on how we could get Alice and her brother on a date; I guess she thought it was funny." I smiled up at Jasper and enveloped him into a hug.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Polly. Let's get back to the party so I can show off the beautiful woman in my arms," he said, leading me through the woods.

I laughed, "How can any girl resist that?"


End file.
